picture to burn
by Cocopups123
Summary: Ok so I was listening to my moms Taylor swift CD and I had just finished a Harry potter songfic so I thought this would be fun R&R rated M for language only SONGFIC


Ok so I was listening to my moms taylor swift cd and I had just finished a harry potter songfic so I thought this would be fun R&R

Ok so I was listening to my moms Taylor swift CD and I had just finished a Harry potter songfic so I thought this would be fun R&R

It was dark and smelly and I had a splitting headache but what did I expect I was in potions class with a hangover not a good idea I know but give me a break I just broke up with my boyfriend. "50 points from Gryffindor for falling asleep in class Miss. Granger" said professor snape "but I wasn't asleep" "then why were you snoring with your head down and your eyes closed and 10 points from Gryffindor for back talk" "I was not snoring my nose is stuffed up from crying and I had my had my head down and eyes closed because I'm finished with my potion and I have a death deserving hangover" shit I didn't just say that aloud did I? I did "and why explain do you have a death deserving hangover miss. Granger?" "Because I'm sober… what do you think I went to my brothers bar and got drunk" "10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek and why did you go to your brothers bar to get drunk?" "first off the name of the bar is My Brothers Bar and I was their because my fucking boyfriend is another fucking picture to fucking burn who cares more about his fucking truck instead of his fucking girlfriend" oh my GAWD I did not just say the f word 5 times in front of professor snape and the rest of the potions class. Shit I did. Holy fuck everyone's speechless " I guess I didn't explain that very well hang on" lets see what was that spell oh yeah " portatulas screenious" o.k. maybe that's not it oh never mind here it comes now oh shit "fore" I yell as I drop to the ground while almost getting hit in the head by the TV. but Harry, Ron and Malfoy weren't so lucky oh well who cares I don't its a good thing I always make a copy of the security videos from the bar "what are you doing "demanded Snape in a snarky voice oooh snarky Snape "good to see you got your voice back but i'm setting up the security video from the bar here we go" everyone turns to the TV. as I press play and immediately you see me enter the bar with Ginny and Luna in a really short mini skirt with a red tube top that shows a lot of cleavage Ginny and Luna are wearing the same thing except Ginny's is green and luna's is blue. Damn forgot we were wearing those "o.k. were out of Hogwarts and we have alcohol now what's wrong" demanded Ginny lets see I drink 2,3,4 damn 15 shots before I answer 'Ron and I broke up" "what why" " Taylor swift picture to burn" was my reply Luna immediately under stands but Ginny doesn't 'what?" she asks well by now you can tell I'm piss drunk but all I do is stand up and go over to the D.J. with a request "hey ya'll this is your DJ for the evening and we've already got a singer its our own little comforter Hermione Granger" damn I got a lot of applause "hey everyone I'm just singing this to get a point across to my friend" their goes the music

State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; You won't mind if I say:  
By the way...

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn ( you see flames shoot up all around the stage)

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be (you here really loud gun shots as three guys fire rifles while wearing shirts that say my daddy)

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...(you see a picture of a skull and crossbones appear behind me)

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn (you see a big picture of Ron aflame along with a voodoo doll)

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

"There you are the reason for my hangover. Anything else? And don't even think about telling Dumbledore how else do you think we got out?" "Here" "what is it?" "It's a hangover potion" "thanks but no thanks" "what why" "I'm immune to all hangover potions/spells or I wouldn't have a hangover but it tells you how often I go out. Doesn't it?" brrrring "class dismissed"

Yeah I know she's out of character but so what R&R


End file.
